Spyro: the other
by Niceguy42
Summary: Spyro is like your average dragon, he's young, playful, and basically a celebrity (wether he likes it or not), he's practically got it all, but when a mysterious dragoness appears in the Artisans, wounded and near-death, Spyro can't help but feel attached to her for whatever reason, but feelings aren't all she's brought with her...
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys, just a heads up, this is basically an alternate universe with the OG Spyro and Legend Cynder, I'm not discontinuing the first series, it's just that this concept interests me a lot, a new concept and universe, so enjoy**

Chapter 1

Her. He couldn't figure out what to make of her, but when she appeared one day badly bruised in the Artisans homeworld, Spyro knew they had to help her. Getting her to a dragon healer, they managed to heal her wounds and allow her to rest, but Spyro, for reasons he couldn't identify, wanted to stay by her side, and wait for her to awaken. Many of the other dragons encouraged him to join their games and such, but Spyro refused, and stayed with her, watching her sleep was very soothing to him, even Sparx, his buzzing dragonfly companion, couldn't get the purple dragon away from her. Spyro figuratively stayed glued to her, and at nights, he would even awake, alert and ready, to the slightest sound of her discomfort, and try to make it more comfortable for her.

Days and nights passed, but she stayed in a coma-like state, and Spyro was still by her side, and one day, his friend, Flame, decided to talk to him about it. "Hey Spyro" Flame greeted as Spyro gave a solem nod in return, "your still watching her, eh?" Flame asked as Spyro glanced his way, "there's just something really enticing about it, seeing her, watching her" Spyro replied as Flame chuckled, "sounds like you have the hots for her" Flame joked as Spyro shoved him teasingly, "cut it out" Spyro fake glared at his long-time friend. "Well you won't be able to like someone else until you get Ember off your back, I swear, she's probably watching us right now" Flame commented, "the wild pinkie pie is always watching, you never know she could've hacked the cameras" Spyro joked as the two both laughed together. "The ironic part is that there are no cameras, it's a tent" Flame said, "that's also the concerning part..." Spyro fake-warned as the two grinned, "regardless, something about her makes me want to know more about her" Spyro pointed at her in the medical bed, "well, she is a hottie" Flame chuckled again as Spyro shoved him again, this time it was a little rougher, "ooo, sounds like someone's gotten a little defensive, wouldn't you say?" Flame fake teased, "what part of 'cut it out' don't you understand?" Spyro asked in a sarcastic tone. "I don't know, it's just fun to partially annoy you every once and awhile" Flame replied as the two friends chuckled, "Spyro?" Both the two dragons heard a familiar voice, Ember. "Oh crap!" Spyro whispered yelled as Flame snickered, "hide me, quick!" Spyro instructed as Flame shoved him into a nearby closet **(don't bother asking why it's in a tent)**.

"Oh Spyro, you can't stay away forever!" Ember's voice grew louder as Flame shut the closet door on him, "ow!" Spyro's snout was bumped by the door, "stay in there and shut up until either she leaves, or we both leave" Flame instructed as Spyro peered through an opening. Soon enough, Ember appeared in the tent, the pink dragoness was striding heavily as she stepped up to Flame, "hello Flame, have you seen Spyro anywhere?" Ember asked as Flame shrugged, "nope, haven't seen him" Flame replied as Ember grabbed him tight around the wrist, "come on, you and me are gonna find him!" Ember announced as Flame did a sarcastic 'hooray' and left the tent. When he was sure they left, Spyro stepped out of the closet, sighing in relief, _"good, she's gone" _Spyro then heard mumbling coming from the bed, and saw that the dragoness they had found was awakening, "ugh, where am I?" The dragoness asked as Spyro slightly stared in awe, her composition was very detailed, her thin, sleek appearance was also mesmerizing to the purple dragon. She also had a very great amount of beautiful black scales, "your I-in the Artisans world, I'm S-Spyro, what's your name?" Spyro started to stutter as the dragoness replied "Cynder."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Your I-in the Artisans world, I'm S-Spyro, what's your name?" Those were the first words she'd heard ever since she awoke, but it wasn't the first time she felt him, she could sense him staying by her side day and night, watching over her. _"I do have to admit, he is pretty cute" _Cynder thought to herself as she told the dragon, Spyro, her name, "Cynder". She elegantly leaped off the bed she was on, and they greeted one another more formally, but they couldn't stop themselves from staring at each other. Cynder took this time to examine her figurative guardian's structure, he was a broad dragon with highly attractive purple and gold scales, and a quirky yet humorous voice **(yeah, this is the OG Spyro, so he has the voice of Tom Kenny)**. Eventually they realized the akwardness of it all, and quickly looked away from each other, "well, I think it's best we introduce you to the others" Spyro suggested, "others?" Cynder replied with a confused look on her face, "yes, the others, come on" Spyro beckoned her to the tent entrance and led her out to a vast valley of green grass, completed with beautiful platforms, a waterfall, and a maze.

Along with it all, she saw loads of other dragons, about the age of Spyro and herself, playing, studying, whatever other things you could assume, together, "wow, there are so many dragons" Cynder couldn't explain her surprise. In all her life, she had never seen this many dragons together, "yeah, I was surprised as well when I first arrived, but you get used to it, I'll get my friends" Spyro dashed off and left Cynder alone, "unless you want to join me?" Spyro popped back, "sure" Cynder happily joined the purple dragon as they searched for his 'friends'. "Hey Flame!" Spyro called out to a red and pink dragon, along with two black dragons. When they joined them, Flame fist-bumped Spyro, "so, you managed to survive Ember" Spyro chuckled, "yep, and oh great, here she comes, and you have no closets to hide in this time" Flame sighed as Ember crashed into Spyro, "gah! Ember get off!" Spyro shoved her off. "oh Spyro, I've been looking everywhere for you", "okay, anyway, everyone, this is Cynder, the dragoness we found wounded in the Artisans" Spyro introduced her to them, "you know, Spyro watched over you everyday since we found you, clung to you like a crab almost" the black male dragon chuckled.

"Anyway, Cynder this is Nero" Spyro introduced her to the male black dragon, "I can see why Spyro chose to stick with you, but I'd be careful if I were you" Nero ended with a whisper, "why's that?" Cynder asked, confused. All Nero did was point to the pink dragoness, Ember, as she tried to reach Spyro, "she's a little obsessed with him" Nero chuckled. "Um, Cynder, _get away Ember, _this is Ember" Spyro tried to point Ember in Cynder's direction, and when she complied, she just gave Cynder a cold-hard glare, "stay back, he's mine!" Ember growled as Spyro shoved her aside, "sorry about that, this here is Rhea, Nero's younger sister" Spyro introduced Cynder to the other black dragon as she plainly greeted her. "She's a little shy sometimes, it's okay" Spyro whispered to her as she was introduced to Flame, "hey there, Spyro here was, as Nero put it, stuck to you like a crab, he watched you day and night, not even Sparx could get you away" Flame chuckled. "Flame is who I'd say is my closest friend as of now, and this is Sparx" Spyro showed Cynder a buzzing little dragonfly. "Hello there" Cynder greeted Sparx in a friendly tone as Spyro stepped next to her, "I'll go get one of the elders" Spyro told them as he left to find them. _"Alright, let's see what I can-" _Cynder was suddenly flooded with questions from the others, _"oh great."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spyro knew that his friends would keep Cynder busy while he looked for an elder, and the one he found was Thomas. "Hello Thomas, do you need any help today?" Spyro asked the dragon as he turned to face him, "not really Spyro, say, you probably came to ask me of something else, haven't you?" Thomas replied, "okay, your really good at guessing, yes, I'd like you to come figure out what we're going to do about the dragoness that appeared in the Artisans world, she's awake now and I'm unsure on where we could accommodate her" Spyro explained. "Interesting, of course, I'll need to see her myself, just to make sure she's not too damaged physically or mentally, and then we can discuss living conditions" Thomas answered as the two returned to Cynder. Surprisingly enough, when they returned, Cynder rushed to Spyro, "too...many...questions" and she fake-fainted into his arms, "okay then..." Spyro started blushing moderately as Cynder stood back upward, "anyway, Cynder, this is Thomas, one of the elders, Thomas, this is Cynder, the dragoness we found in the Artisans" Spyro watched as the two greeted each other. "Well then, Cynder, if you would please hold still" Thomas used his magic see Cynder's structure, "remarkable!" Thomas exclaimed as he finished his run-through, "what?" Spyro asked, "Cynder's body appears to be healing at an accelerated rate for a dragon, the only other one who can do that is...you" Thomas explained as Spyro retained a startled look on his face.

"While not of the same blood, you two may be similar then you think, which is why Cynder will stay with you" Thomas finished as Spyro's face turned from purple to bright red, _"oh boy"_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"These are my quarters" Spyro showed Cynder where she would be staying for an undetermined time, _"this place is massive"_ Cynder held in her awe as Spyro continued the tour. The room was decked in purple walls with random gold elements, as well as a giant purple carpet, with a little night lamp for Sparx to rest in. "This is my bed, it's honestly a little large for me" Spyro showed Cynder a massive, king sized bed, the guest bed was no less overwhelming, with it being the same size of course. "This is the bathroom, it's kinda put into overkill, or at least I'd say anyway" Spyro explained as they examined it together, even the bathroom was covered in purple, "that I can agree with" Cynder replied as Spyro chuckled then blushed. Hiding his face, he continued to show Cynder around, though she could clearly see what he was doing, "this is my living room, I play video games and watch TV on here" Spyro swiftly leaped onto a purple and gold couch as he spoke.

Cynder then felt the need to ask the purple dragon a question, "Spyro?" Cynder asked innocently, "yeah, what's up?" Spyro replied, "I've heard how popular you are here, tell me, do you ever get tired of it?" Cynder asked as Spyro considered it, "how do you mean?" Spyro said as Cynder restated herself. "I mean the heroics, the popularity, do you ever get tired of it?" "I will admit...I do" Spyro's answer partially surprised her, "I feel like whenever there's even a slight problem, people turn to me for help, they all see me as just a teenage dragon who can do anything and likes to play sheep-ball" Cynder beckoned him to continue. _"I didn't know about any of this, granted, I still don't know why I'm here at all" _Cynder thought to herself as Spyro continued. "I just want them to see me for who I am, a regular dragon who has done some considerable things, and don't get me started on the fangirls..." Spyro fake shuddered as Cynder slightly giggled to this, then she herself started to blush, thankfully her dark scales hid it. "Well then I suggest we go meet to my friends, besides, I can tell you about them, first things first, Ember, is obsessed with me, if anyone else likes me, she will personally hunt them down, it almost scares me" Spyro began as they left his quarters, and Cynder laughed as Spyro put all the details together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The night sky shown brightly through Spyro's balcony as the purple dragon tossed and turned, no matter how he positioned himself, or whatever method he tried, sleep wouldn't come to him, not when he was thinking of Cynder the most. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and silently got out of bed, and went to the balcony. Thankfully he didn't disturb Cynder, who was sleeping not far from his bed, _"of course the one reason I can't sleep is because of a beautiful dragoness" _Spyro sighed in irritance, Cynder had been a fixture in his mind since day 1, and even when he was fast asleep, he still dreamt of her. Spyro just couldn't get her out of his head, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop thinking about her dark, beautiful scales, her teal eyes, her sleek figure, her elegant voice, her- "trouble sleeping?" Spyro froze dead in his position. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was awake.

Cynder strided up next to him and sat down, "y-yeah" Spyro stuttered as his cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment, _"I just hope I didn't say anything out loud" _Spyro was doing his best not to faint at the prospect of being alone, in his own private bedroom, with her, it made him nauseous being so close to such a beautiful dragoness. "What about you? Why are you up so late?" Spyro asked, "actually, I had a dream..." Cynder began as Spyro looked over to her, "it was about a dragon...an evil dragon, from my world, or at least, my home" Cynder explained as Spyro beckoned her to continue, "his name is Malefor, he destroyed my village, and all of my family, I-I was the only one who made it out a-alive" Cynder started to tear up as Spyro moved to comfort her. As if by instinct, she quickly moved into his embrace _"that explains her wounded state when we found her, but how did she end up in the Artisans homeworld?" _Spyro wondered. Cynder, almost as if she heard him, continued, "I managed to escape through a portal nearby, but the destination was set on random, I could've ended up anywhere, but I came here..." there was a considerable pause when the silence was broken, "...and met you" Cynder finished as she fully let her emotions out and started crying in Spyro's grasp, _"well that explains a lot of things" _Spyro thought to himself.

"It's okay, I'm here for you" Spyro quickly tried to shut his big mouth, and flushed red as Cynder giggled slightly, "you've always been there, since you found me, I may have been in a coma, but I could still sense your presence, you never left me" Cynder replied as she met his violet gaze, "and for that, I'm eternally grateful" Cynder finished, "well, um, it was nothing, *hehe*" Spyro chuckled nervously, he never felt like this before, being so close to her felt so...strange. Like he was complete in a sense, being with her just made him feel so sure and confident. But it wasn't the personality of the confident and cocky Spyro everyone knew, this was different. Like a flame in the wind, and he had two guesses for this feeling, either he was super nice and wanted to hang out with her, or the more obvious choice: Love.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a long time of contemplating the previous events, Spyro finally fell asleep in his bed, tired beyond belief _"her hugs must be filled with magic, because I am ready to sleep"_. Thankfully, it didn't take long for his eyes to shut, and he finally dozed off. _"Cynder, I-I have a confession to make-" Spyro stood in front of the dragoness as she gave him an inquisitive look. "I've always kinda liked you...and honestly, I think I'm in love", Spyro waited for a response, but all he heard was laughter...from Cynder. "What? But I-" Spyro looked at Cynder as she transformed into a shadow, with blazing white eyes "you will always be alone! No one will care for you, no one!" Spyro slowly started to whimper as a voice rang through his head, "Spyro...Spyro...Spyro!" _

"Gah!" Spyro burst awake in terror, his forehead sweating like crazy, beside him was Cynder, giving a great deal of concern. "What...happened?" Spyro panted as Cynder explained the situation. "I heard fainting whimpering, and you were saying something, it was unclear what, but you looked scared, and you were sweating so much, I'd figure I would wake you, besides, it's morning" when Spyro looked out the window, he did indeed see sunlight, "thank you..." Spyro sighed as Cynder nodded in relief. Spyro quickly leaped out of his bed _"I need to shower" _Spyro looked at his entire body, he was sweating head-to-toe. It was also no surprise when Spyro turned and saw that his bed was darker then usual, _"boy, I'm just glad that those sheets get changed" _Spyro was still breathing heavily as he went into the shower. As the water streamed onto his body, Spyro finally sighed in relief as he started to contemplate what just happened.

_"That nightmare, it wasn't normal" _Spyro had nightmares before, but they were never scary enough to make him sweat the entire bed, let alone not allow him to wake up from them, he was just thankful that Cynder was there to wake him. "_Cynder" _Spyro's thoughts shot straight back to her, thinking of her thankfully made him calm down. He couldn't explain it, but there was something about her that made him...relaxed in a sense, perhaps that's why he had a crush on her, and for many other reasons as well. Eventually, he finally got out of the shower and stared into the mirror as the steam slowly evaporated from the glass. He sighed once more as he dried himself off with a towel, and left the bathroom to see Cynder lying on the couch, "hey, are you doing okay?" Cynder immediately lept from the couch and rushed to speak with him, "you seem like you were under a lot of stress from last night" Spyro quickly sighed as he explained his predicament, "last night...I had a nightmare, but it wasn't the type where you could wake up, this one was...realistic, almost surreal, whatever entity did it, it was able to keep me in the dream, refusing to let me wake up, but before I awoke, I saw two pairs of white, malicious eyes..." Spyro paused for a long time, the dream felt very traumatic for him, "tell me more, please, I want to help" Cynder requested as Spyro continued, "all I can remember clearly...were the eyes, they may have been white, but they told a story, a story of a dragon...a purple dragon, but not me, it explained his life, his misery, his exile, and his ultimate revenge, it showed thousands of dead dragons as an ape army saluted to an unknown figure, and the world was lit into ashes" Cynder's eyes slowly widened as Spyro kept going, "and in those eyes, I saw...two eggs, being watched over by a red dragon, one was bright purple with gold, the other was black with pink, but the sanctuary for the eggs was attacked, by apes, and the two were separated, one was giving to locals in a village, and the other...was given to the dragons of the Artisans" Spyro finished.

"Spyro, that wasn't a normal nightmare, you had a nightmare that was given to you by Malefor...he gave it to you" Spyro looked up in surprise, "but why me?" "Your the prophesied purple dragon that will defeat Malefor, my village always spoke of this legend, and it also explains the bond we seem to have, considering our eggs were together" Spyro just considered this now, "well, that's news to me" Spyro replied as he sat down on the couch, "how did you know it was a dream given to me by Malefor?" Spyro asked, "my "father" always spoke of a pair of eyes in your description, they would appear in the dreams of Malefor's victims, either they're dragons he needs, or they pose a threat to him, and you seem to be the latter" Cynder explained as she sat beside him, "I promise you Spyro, we'll do this together, your the prophesied Purple dragon" Cynder slightly leaned onto Soyro's shoulder, causing the purple dragon to blush slightly, they would do this, together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that day, Spyro would begin to realize just how strong his feelings for Cynder would be, it all happened so fast, Spyro couldn't even comprehend what would take place that day, and how he felt about it. "I'll head inside, see if there's any elders I can talk to about this" Spyro explained to Cynder as they walked through the fields of the Artisan world, "maybe, or we could keep it on the down-low, you have training going on, don't you? The last thing you need is for the elders to send you on a mission that could destroy you" Cynder replied, "well...I'll see who I can find" Spyro walked inside the temple, "mind staying here for a bit?" Spyro asked as he poked his head out briefly, "not at all" Cynder answered quickly as Spyro went inside. For a few minutes, Cynder was by the main entrance, until a mysterious blue dragon walked beside her, "hello there, the name's Cassidy" the dragon said to her, "hi..." Cynder shyly replied, she certainly didn't feel too comfortable talking to a stranger, _"this isn't gonna go well" _Cynder's thoughts spoke a clear message to her: stay away. "Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Cassidy asked, immediately she was yanked back by the side of the building by Cassidy, "shh, just let it happen..." Cassidy tried to lean in for a kiss, but Cynder pushed him away, "HELP!" She cried, but to no avail, as her assaulter grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

"HELP!" Spyro's head pricked up in alert, he knew that voice _"Cynder!" _Spyro rushed outside the temple and tried to identify where the noise came from, when he turned to his side he saw the perpetrator, and he immediately recognized him "get away from her!" Spyro rammed into Cassidy as they tumbled across the grass and down a hill, scratching and gnawing all the way. Eventually, Cassidy kicked Spyro off him as the two started circling each other. "You have no sense of boundaries, do you, Cassidy? This is low, even for you" Spyro growled, "easy for you to say, whose to say you don't feel the same way, you and me, we're one in the same, the only difference is I take action" Cassidy retorted, at this, Spyro roared in fury as he slammed into him and tossed him into the air, "I'll never be like you!" Spyro enraged tone proved to live up to its name as he pummeled Cassidy with punches, blood, and scratches everywhere. Soon enough, Cassidy fell to the floor, unable to take the pain, "Spyro!" Cynder rushed down to him as Thomas followed, "goodness gracious, Spyro, what did you do?" Thomas's shock was canceled out by Cynder's concern as she felt his face and checked him for marks and bruises, "I...he assaulted Cynder, it's his nature, I couldn't just let him do it" Spyro replied to Thomas's shocked question, "yes, but that's no reason to do something like this" Thomas felt Cassidy's head. "He'll be okay, but you need to watch yourself, your emotions will either be your salvation, or your destruction" Thomas explained as he took Cassidy inside the temple, "your going back home now, and I'm taking you, I don't want you to be seriously injured" Cynder put Spyro's arm around her back as she helped him back to his quarters, as they walked, Soyro thought about what Thomas said and couldn't help but think it was true, _"your emotions will either be your salvation, or your destruction" _but then again, he acted this way because of his burning passion for Cynder, _"I have to tell her, sooner or later" _Spyro sighed as they walked on back to his quarters for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So, what did he say?" Cynder asked frantically as Spyro left the temple, "thankfully, Thomas went easy on me, just gave me a strict talking to, nothing more" Spyro replied "oh good, if anything happened to you, I would-" Cynder immediately looked away and blushed so heavily that not even her scales could hide it, "Cynder, is there something you want to say?" Spyro asked in confusion, Cynder looked at him slightly _"no more stalling, it's time" _Cynder took a deep breath, "Spyro, I-" Cynder was cut off and her eyes opened in shock as she saw Spyro, kissing her. Eventually Cynder melted into it and they stayed that way for a minute, finally they pulled back, and Spyro said three simple words, "I do too" Cynder grew a smile so wide that she thought her cheeks would go sore, and they pulled in for another kiss. After pulling back once again, Spyro looked her in they eyes, "since the first time I saw you, I couldn't make out why I felt so strange around, but my heart told me to stay with you, now, I know why" Spyro whispered to her as Cynder replied "me too, ever since that incident, I could feel your presence, as you stayed by my side through it all, now I know as well, I think I'm in love". Cynder leaned in for another kiss as the two stayed locked together for a full 2 minutes, before they finally rested their foreheads against each other. "I'm glad the portal sent me here, and I'm so glad I met you, and call me crazy, but I think it was destiny that brought us together" Cynder explained. "Well, then destiny really favors us, because I'm also glad I found you, wanna head back to my place?" "Of course" Cynder giggled as the two flew back home together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night, Spyro couldn't explain why, but he slept much better, no nightmares plagued him in his slumber, and he felt at ease. Maybe it was because now Cynder was sharing the bed, it was her that made him feel so safe and comfortable. As Spyro sat in his bed and gazed at the ceiling, pondering the events that took place that day, he looked out the window behind him, and watched a beautiful full moon rise into the sky. _"Cynder was right, we'll do this together, no matter what, whoever this Malefor chump is, we'll stop him". _Spyro smiled when he saw Cynder peacefully laying beside him**, **dozed off in a deep slumber, and soon, Spyro joined her, and as the moon lit the night sky, Spyro knew: he was finally calm. Now, he could rest for the first time in a lifetime.

The end

**I know some of you are gonna hate me, but that's where book one of this series ends, it was an interesting tale to write, that's for sure, I like'd kinda redoing the origin story behind their love for each other (even if it's an alternate universe), but there will be a Malefor trilogy, and then the series will continue with normal everyday stuff, anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
